ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons Racing (PS3 and PS4 version)
This is the newer version of Nicktoons Racing which will be released for PS3 and PS4. It will be a Nickelodeon racing game which will feature all the Nicktoon characters from their respective shows from past to present as well, and exclude the Nick Jr. characters. Details *The Rugrats characters will appear in their All-Grown Up forms. Characters All-Grown Up *Tommy Pickles *Dil Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Kimi Finster *Susie Charmichael *Angelica Pickles *Phil and Lil (together) *Taffy *Harold *Grandpa Lou Pickles The Daniel Show *Daniel *Alex *Bearabee and BeeBee (together) Ren and Stimpy *Ren and Stimpy (together) SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Pearl Krabs *Larry the Lobster *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (together) *Dirty Bubble *Man Ray *Kevin the Sea Cucumber *Bubble Bass *Cannonball Jenkins *King Neptune *Mindy the Mermaid CatDog *CatDog Aaah! Real Monsters! *Ickis *Krumm *Oblina The Wild Thornberrys *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin *Donnie As Told By Ginger *Ginger The Angry Beavers *Daggy and Norby (together) Hey Arnold! *Arnold *Helga *Sid *Stinky Rocko's Modern Life *Rocko Wallaby *Heffer *Filburt *Ed Bighead *Spunky *Bev Bighead *Dr. Hutchinson *Dr. Bendova *Peaches Invader Zim *Invader Zim *GIR *Dib *Gaz *Professor Membrane *Ms. Bitters *Poonchy *Keef *Nightmare Bitters *Mini-Moose *Throbulator *Skoodge *Lard Nar *Sizz-Lor *Almighty Tallest (Together) *Tak My Life as a Teenage Robot *Jenny *Nora Wakeman *Brad *Tuck *Killgore *Vexus *Smytus *Krakus *Cluster Ambassador *Armagedroid *Vega *Tiff Crust *Brit Crust *Misty *Space Bikers (Together) Avatar: The Last Airbender & The Legend of Korra *Aang *Korra *Wan *Azula *Iroh *Zuka *Mako *Bolin *Tenzin *Asami *Amon *Desna *Eska *Kya *Varrick *Katara *Bumi *Sokka *Toph *Zuko *Ozai *Zhao *Sozin *Aye-Aye *Raava *Vaatu *Unalaq *Yangchen *Momo Tak And The Power of Juju *Tak *Lok *Zaria *Jibolba *JB *Flora *Fauna *Tlaloc *Pins and Needles (Together) *Party Juju *Two-Headed Juju *Crug and Bartog (Together) *Moon Juju *Dark Juju *Killjoy Juju Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius & Planet Sheen *Jimmy Neutron *Goddard *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *King Goobot *Ooblar *Professor Calamatous *Ultra-Lord The Fairly Oddparents *Timmy Turner *Cosmo and Wanda (together) *Poof *Vicky *Tootie *Mark Chang *Denzel Crocker *Jorgen *Trixie Tang *Dark Laser *Crimson Chin *Nega Chin *Bronze Kneecap *Iron Lung *Copper Cranium *Gilded Arches *Brass Knuckles *H2Olga *Spatula Woman *Country Boy Danny Phantom *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton T.U.F.F. Puppy *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Kitty Kaswell *Keswick *The Chief The Mighty B! *Bessie Higgenbottom *Sissy Sullivan *Happy *Portia Race Tracks All-Grown Up Ren and Stimpy SpongeBob SquarePants *Bikini Bottom *Rock Bottom CatDog Aaah! Real Monsters! The Wild Thornberrys As Told By Ginger The Angry Beavers Hey Arnold! Rocko's Modern Life Invader Zim *Planet Irk My Life as a Teenage Robot *Tremorton *Cluster Prime Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Retroville *Retroland *Yokus The Fairly Oddparents *Dimmsdale *Fairy World T.U.F.F. Puppy The Penguins of Madagascar *NYC Zoo Kung Fu Panda Monsters Vs. Aliens *Area Fifty-Something The ROBLOX Pizza Place *The Pizza Place Cast *Tom Kenny as Spongebob, Dog, Heffer, Peaches *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Roger Bumpass as Squidward *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks, Cindy Vortex, Karen *Debi DerryBerry as Jimmy Neutron *Frank Welker as Goddard *Rob Paulsen as Carl Weezer, Gilded Arches, Mark Chang, Tlaloc, Head 1, Giant Misunderstanding, Party Juju * as Sheen *Jim Cummings as Ultra-Lord, Cat *Patrick Stewart as King Goobot *Martin Short as Ooblar *Tim Curry as Calamatous *Janice Kawaye as XJ9 *Candi Milo as Nora Wakeman *Cree Summer as Vexus, Tiff Crust, Susie Charmichael *Audrey Wasileski as Tuck, Misty *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser, Maurice, Armagedroid *Rainn Wilson as Gallaxhar *Amy Poehler as Gallaxhar's Computer, Bessie Higgenbottom, Sissy Sullivan *Jeff Bennett as Coverton, JB, Head 2, Pins, Needles, Caged Juju *Andy Richter as Mort, Ben Higgenbottom *Grey DeLisle as Portia, Azula, Vicky, Kitty Kaswell, Spatula Woman, Sam Manson *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz Fenton *Keith Ferguson as Danny Phantom *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley *Jay Leno as Crimson Chin, Nega Chin *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Poof *Daran Norris as Cosmo, Mr. Turner *Susan Blakeslee as Wanda, Mrs. Turner, H2Olga, Lyida *Daniel Sear as Daniel, Bearabee, Ricky, Boss *Alex Sear as Alex, BeeBee, Jimmy, Franky *Phil LaMarr as Copper Cranium, Iron Lung, Marty *Dee Bradley Baker as Kevin the Sea Cucumber, Dark Juju, Crug, Happy, Bronze Kneecap, Bubble Bass, Almighty Tallest Spork *D.B. Sweeney as Aang *Janet Varney as Korra *Steven Yeun as Wan *Aubrey Plaza as Eska *Ron Perlman as Sozin *Jason Marsden as Tak, Aye-Aye *Patrick Warburton as Lok *John Kassir as Jibolba *Jennifer Hale as Flora *Candace Bailey as Fauna *Tina Illman as Moon Juju *Lara Jill Miller as Dinky Juju, Almighty Tallest Miyuki *Lacey Chabert as Eliza *Tom Kane as Darwin *Flea as Donnie *Wally Wingert as Alex, Almighty Tallest Red, Cluster Ambassador *April Stewart as Raava *Jonathan Adams as Vaatu *Greg Baldwin as Iroh *Kevin McDonald as Almighty Tallest Purple *Richard Horvitz as Zim *Andy Berman as Dib, SIR *Melissa Fahn as Gaz *Rosearik Rikki Simmons as GIR, SIR *Olivia d'Abo as Tak the Irken Category:Nickelodeon Category:Racing games Category:PS3 Category:PS4